1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic interior film having an effect of metallic feeling.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a metal plate (e.g., stainless or aluminum plate) is a high quality interior material which is used in inner and outer portions of a building; a home appliance like a refrigerator; an interior/exterior material for vehicle; or furniture, door and advertising board and the like.
The metal plate is treated by a glossing process so as to form various patterns on a surface of the metal plate or to reflect light. The stainless or aluminum plate treated by the glossing process has a desired pattern through chemical machining, polishing or bead blasting and the like so as to be used as an interior material.
In case that the metal plate is used as the interior material, there is an advantage in that it is possible to provide a luxurious appearance, but there is also some disadvantage in that it is difficult to perform a mechanical work such as cutting and bending and it is high-priced. In order to solve the problems, there have been various trials to provide an interior material which has an effect of metallic feeling as well as excellent workability and low price.
One of the trials, there is a method in which a hair line pattern is formed on a surface of a polyester-based plastic film by a polishing process, and a metallic gloss is provided through aluminum vacuum deposition and the like.
However, in the conventional method, the hair line pattern is formed in only one direction, and the direction is also limited to a direction of producing a base film (hereinafter, also called as “a length direction of the film” or “a longitudinal direction of the film”). There is a limitation in providing the effect of metallic feeling having various patterns.
In Korean Patent No.481,627, there is disclosed an interior film in which an effect of metallic feeling having various colors is embodied by forming in turn a transparent synthetic resin film layer, a coating layer containing aluminum flake and an opaque synthetic resin film. Further, in Korean Patent Laid-Open No.2003-87100, there is disclosed an interior film in which a synthetic resin base, a hard coat layer, a transparent ink layer, a metal deposition layer and a protective layer are formed in turn, and the transparent ink layer is formed by screen printing so as to show a hair line pattern.
However, even in case that the pattern is formed by the coating layer containing the aluminum flake or the screen printing, there is a limitation in forming a complicated pattern, such as flowers and cross stripes, on a stainless plate, and also since a glossiness of the formed pattern is greatly different from that of an actual metal, there is a limitation in showing the effect of the luxurious metallic feeing. Accordingly, it requires development of a new technique for embodying further enhanced effect of metallic feeling.